life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria Chase
Victoria Maribeth Chase (born August 14th, 1995) is a student at Blackwell Academy. She is best friends with Nathan Prescott, Taylor Christensen, and Courtney Wagner. She serves as the tertiary antagonist in Life is Strange: Season 1. Victoria reappears in Before the Storm, the prequel to the events of Life is Strange. : For the image gallery, click here. To visit Victoria's room, click here. To check Victoria's computer files, see here. Personality Rich and arrogant, Victoria is a typical snob who boasts about her expensive designer clothing and state-of-the-art electronic equipment for her classes. Max Caulfield frequently feels jealous regarding her possessions. Victoria gossips and seems the stereotypical bitchy queen-bee figure at Blackwell. She picks on Max and other students and is known to be quite dramatic. Hayden Jones comments that she is funny when intoxicated. We then find out that she only picks on Max out of envy and due to her image at Blackwell--even though she would like to hang out with Max, Victoria is unable to. We discover that Victoria has a secret nerdy side, evident from the collectible figurine Max finds in her bedroom in "Chaos Theory". She also seems to be quite studious due to her high GPA and her knowledgeable responses in Mark Jefferson's class. She is ambitious as she had inquired about having her pictures displayed in the Kroft Gallery; she was unfortunately rejected. Contrary to the initial impression, Victoria has a vulnerable side; she confides in Max that she overcompensates despite her talent and supposed confidence. It seems as though there is more to her than meets the eye, and that she is secretly just hopeful for a future career in photography and wants what any other teenager wants: to fit in. Victoria seems to have great admiration for Jefferson, displaying his artwork in her room and attempting to flirt with him so her work gets out. She also presumably attends an event at the Bean Hip Cafe, evident from the flyer in her room about Jefferson's show there. Biography The following is what Max wrote about Victoria in her journal: And how could I forget Victoria Chase? Rich, stylish, entitled. I could feel INSTANT JUDGEMENT when she looked at my raggedy ass clothes. As if I'm at Blackwell to strike fashion poses... Maybe I'm being extra crispy sensitive, but I think Victoria wants life here to be like her own reality show. Ugh... Then there's Victoria Chase, the elite of Blackwell Academy, and a total bitch. And I hate saying that. I just don't know why somebody who's so rich and beautiful needs to be so fucking mean. 18 year olds at prestigious academy should be evolving into artists and scholars... not reality show contestants. Victoria does everything for maximum drama. She actually wastes her time calling me out in class and taunting Kate Marsh. For reals? I wish her parents could see her in action. They'd cut off that trust fund fast. Then again, she's in the Vortex Club, and they seem to own the school, so maybe that's why she doesn't give a shit. The odd thing is that she does know art and photography. She can even say all those French names that break my tongue. Her work is a little cold, but she has a good eye. She also has an eye for Mr. Jefferson, which is so obvious that I'm embarrassed for her. She does everything but sit in his lap. He keeps his distance though. We can all tell she's trying to win the "Everyday Hero" contest. I'm sure it drives her crazy when there's somebody she can't buy or seduce. Ha! See here for a list of all diary entries related to Victoria. Background Victoria comes from a very wealthy background, similar to Nathan Prescott. Her parents own the "Chase Space", a famous gallery in her hometown Seattle that Max is impressed by. Just like most of the other students, she came to Blackwell due to her admiration of photography teacher Mark Jefferson. In 2009, she attended one of Jefferson's exhibitions at the Bean Hip Cafe, and she even bought a book featuring his photography work. She feels distinctly pressured by her parents and their careers; she comments on how aware she is about the struggles of the cut-throat photography business. Aspiring to join the fashion industry as a photographer in later life, she submitted her portfolio to galleries such as the Kroft Gallery but got rejected. Victoria is a prominent member of the Vortex Club and very influential at Blackwell. According to her Blackwell Student Record, Victoria is an honored student and considered "the golden standard" for Blackwell Academy by Principal Wells due to her consistently high GPA of 3.9. She is resentful towards Rachel Amber, which is evident from the defaced Missing Person poster in her bedroomThat is probably due to Rachel having been in a (sexual) relationship with Mr. Jefferson who Victoria seems to have a crush on. She is probably also responsible for writings on the girls' bathroom's walls like "Rachel is a whore"., and her tearing down of Rachel's Missing Person poster at the very end of Episode 1: Chrysalis. Hayden comments that she respected Rachel despite not showing it. We know they hung out together frequently in the Vortex Club. Victoria has expensive taste, donning designer clothing from Dior and Givenchy. Her browsing for a 3D printer tempts Max to hang out with her more, despite the materialistic reasoning. Victoria attended a Vortex Club party on October 4, 2013, when Kate Marsh got intoxicated by Nathan Prescott and later was abducted to the Dark Room. At that party, Victoria filmed Kate kissing several strangers and eventually published the video online spreading the news of the video throughout Blackwell. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Victoria is one of the first people we meet in the game. In Jefferson's art class, her phone rings during the lectureThe call seems to be from Zachary Riggins, as his nickname "Zach" (it reads as "Zak") is displayed on Victoria's mobile phone as well as a picture that resembles him. ; Victoria seems to be courteous enough to have the phone on silent mode. However, when she answers Jefferson's questions, she makes fun of Max for not having the immediate right answer, telling her she is "in the retro zone". Victoria stays behind after class to talk to her teacher, taking a provocative pose next to his desk and clearly flirting with him. She is abrupt and rude if Max interrupts the conversation to talk with Jefferson at his request. Victoria's flirting is again mentioned if Max talks with Stella Hill, and the two agree that Jefferson isn't responding to her blatant flirting. If Max talks to Alyssa Anderson, she says, jokingly, that she'll soon be bonding with Victoria at the Vortex Club. Max later encounters Victoria, Taylor and Courtney on the steps in front of the Prescott Dormitory, obstructing the entrance. Victoria makes fun of Max, taking an unflattering photo of her and boasting that it will be uploaded to social media. Max switches on the sprinklers, soaking the steps and the three girls. By tampering with janitor Samuel's paint bucket, Victoria gets covered in paint. Complaining about her cashmere sweater being ruined, she sends Taylor and Courtney into the dorms to get a towel for her. She sits alone on the steps to await their return, and Max can speak to her in order to get past her. Comfort Victoria= Comfort Victoria If Max comforts Victoria, she tells her she has good taste in fashion and that she's sorry about the sweater getting ruined. Victoria appreciates this and promises Max that she won't put her bad picture online. She then lets Max into the dorm. |-|Make Fun of Victoria= Make Fun of Victoria If Max takes the unflattering photo of Victoria, she makes fun of her and the two become more at odds. Later, Victoria will still post Max's unflattering photo in return. Later in the game, she will also trash Max's bedroom and write a mean message on her mirror. In the dorms, we learn that Victoria was sending inappropriate emails and texts to Zachary Riggins, who is Juliet Watson's boyfriend. Max is forced to search Victoria's bedroom for proof in order to clear Dana Ward's name, since Victoria had accused her of sexting with Zachary instead. We discover many things about Victoria from her possessions: she has expensive taste, and she enjoys causing drama. Max also has the possibility to reorder Victoria's photo wall to leave behind a message. Episode Two - "Out Of Time" When Max leaves her dorm room, Victoria is seen telling Courtney to make sure her paper is finished by that evening. Courtney reassures Victoria that she will get the tests and papers as soon as possible. It's made clear by this and other papers in her room that Victoria's academic work isn't all her own. When Kate Marsh is brushing her teeth in the dorm bathroom, Victoria enters with Taylor and asks Kate about her viral video, making fun of her. When Kate leaves, unaware of the fact that Max can hear them from a shower cubicle, Victoria tells Taylor that she believes Nathan hooked Kate up with drugs. She then remarks on how she still has white paint on her face after the incident the day before. She sarcastically thanks Taylor for taking her time on bringing her the towel and that she should start hanging out with Kate and Max instead. Taylor changes the topic to Max, and depending on Max's previous choice, Victoria will either be furious at Max or will just say, "I hate that 'I'm so quirky' crap". Before Victoria leaves the bathroom, she writes the link to Kate's video on the girls bathroom mirror with red lipstick. Max has the option to rub it off to protect Kate. If Max made fun of Victoria and posted the unflattering picture of her online, when Max enters her room after having a shower, she will find the place trashed with a mirror message of "CRAPPY ARTIST FILTHY WHORE", clearly from Victoria. Later in the episode, Victoria and Nathan sit together on Max's desk in Jefferson's classroom, specifically attempting to antagonize her. Depending on Max's choices regarding her conversation with Principal Wells about Nathan, and the reaction to the paint scenario, the dialogue will be different when Max talks to them. Make fun/Hide the truth= Make fun/Hide the truth As Max walks over to her desk, Nathan will say, "Here comes the mysterious Max. Disguised as a pixie hipster", and Victoria will join in by saying, "I want that photo, whore. Or I get nasty." Max will reply that it is too late for that, and Nathan will comment that he enjoys watching girls fight. |-|Comfort/Hide the truth= Comfort/Hide the truth As Max walks over to her desk, she will ask to sit down. Victoria will get up and say, “I don’t know... Can you?”, before moving to another table. Nathan will comment that it was fine to give Max the desk as it was all she had. |-|Make fun/Report Nathan= Make fun/Report Nathan As Max walks over to her desk, Victoria will say, ""I want that photo, whore. Or I get nasty." Max will reply that it is too late for that. Nathan thinks this comment towards Victoria was a “burn” and will comment that Max thinks she is fearless now. Max asks if she can sit at her desk, and Victoria will tell her, "Don't get cocky. This isn't over." Nathan will comment that things were just starting for her. |-|Comfort/Report Nathan= Comfort/Report Nathan As Max walks over to her desk, Nathan says to Victoria, "Better be quiet, Victoria. We have a master snitch and liar here." Victoria makes fun of Max for perhaps thinking they were now going to be “best friends forever”, based on Max's moment of kindness towards her outside the dormitory. Max will shrug this comment off, and Nathan calls her an attention whore. Max replies, "You would know”, before asking to sit at her desk. Victoria will move aside to allow Max to sit at her table and tells her to take a selfie of this moment, and Nathan chimes in to support Victoria's comment. Later, we see Victoria along with Taylor recording Kate on the roof. At the end of the episode, Victoria is seen crying and obviously feeling bad about posting the viral video of Kate. Nathan comes to her room to comfort her. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" |-|Kate died= Kate died After the death of Kate, Victoria will leave comments on Max and Kate's social media pages. Victoria will leave the message "Requiescat In Pace" on Kate's page; on Max's page, Victoria will blame Kate's death on Max by writing a nasty comment to say that she hopes Max at least got a selfie out of it. Victoria will also change the message on her slate, as do most of the other girls staying in the dormitory. She will write: "Wherever you go, there I am". |-|Saved Kate= Saved Kate After Kate is persuaded to come down and is warded in hospital, Victoria will leave a comment on Kate's social media page. It will say, "Sending love to you, Kate". Victoria will also change the message on her slate, as do most of the dormitory residents. She will write: "Wherever you go, there I am". |-|If Max blamed Jefferson= If Max blamed Jefferson If Max blames Jefferson for Kate's suicide attempt, a social media page in support of Mark Jefferson will be set up by Blackwell's students. Victoria will write a comment on the page to say that "The major reason I came to Blackwell was Mark Jefferson." |-|If Max blamed Nathan= If Max blamed Nathan After Nathan is suspended from his studies at Blackwell, Nathan will send an e-mail to tell Victoria about Max getting him suspended. Nathan will also mention that he will likely have to work for his father now and says his parents had to be "dumb" if they thought he represents the family business. Nathan also says that Max must "go down", and he changes the subject to the planned End of the World Party and looks for confirmation that Victoria is on his side. Victoria will reply that it was "bullshit" that Blackwell suspended him based solely on the word of Max and adds that she thought Max was trouble based on how she is with Mr. Jefferson. Victoria also confirms that she is still planning to attend the party. She tells Nathan to hang in there and says that she will send him a text message later. Victoria will send Taylor an e-mail expressing regret over her actions towards Kate and will also sneak out of the dormitory regardless of the curfew, asking Taylor not to say anything. Dana ward still notices Victoria leave the dormitory. If Max learns from either Taylor or Dana about Victoria not being inside, she will be able to search Victoria's room, hoping to find clues connecting her to Kate. On the desk there is a photo of an intoxicated Kate, taken by Victoria, and a photo of Victoria and Nathan taking drugs. Meanwhile, Victoria goes to find Jefferson to help review her portfolio. As Max and Chloe are on their way to enter the main building of Blackwell Academy, Victoria is seen exiting it together with Jefferson, forcing the girls to hide. She thanks him for the help; Jefferson tells Victoria that he hopes the rest of his class will follow her example and apologizes for being distracted over the situation caused for Blackwell Academy from Kate Marsh's suicide attempt. Victoria tells Jefferson that he can talk to her anytime. Victoria calls Kate “Katie”, which takes Jefferson by surprise, and he tells Victoria that he wasn't aware that the two of them were close. Victoria then asks how Kate’s situation will affect the Everyday Heroes Contest, dodging Jefferson's questioning and curious comment on her closeness with Kate. |-|If Max blamed Mark= If Max blamed Mark Jefferson replies that Kate’s situation will not affect the Everyday Heroes contest and then says he will not be around to represent it because of Max accusing him of having responsibility for what happened with Kate. Victoria slams Max in response, saying that her photo submission is sure to be a selfie. Victoria insists to Jefferson that her entry is the better choice as he has already seen it and knows this to be the case. She refers to Jefferson by his first name (Mark), seductively implying how cool it would be for them to hang out together in San Francisco if he picked her as the winner. Jefferson tells Victoria to "stick to Mr. Jefferson, please" and says once again that he will hot be going to San Francisco. |-|If Max blamed Nathan or David= If Max blamed Nathan or David Jefferson replies that Kate’s situation will not affect the Everyday Heroes contest and then says he still has to pick a winner to represent Blackwell. He adds that he has all the photo submissions from everyone in his photography class except for Max’s entry. Victoria slams Max in response, saying that her photo submission is sure to be a selfie. Victoria insists to Jefferson that her entry is the better choice as he has already seen it and knows this to be the case. She refers to Jefferson by his first name (Mark) as she seductively implies how cool it would be for them to hang out together in San Francisco if he picked her as the winner. Jefferson tells Victoria to "stick to Mr. Jefferson, please" and tells her again that he hasn't picked a winner yet. Victoria tries to press her claim by telling Jefferson that he already loved her work and won't be playing favorites if he chooses her entry. She adds that they would be spending a lot of time together if she was chosen and that it would be fun for them to be together. Jefferson replies that he will pretend he didn't hear anything Victoria has suggested and starts to leave. Victoria doesn't give up and attempts to blackmail Jefferson by saying that she might have to tell people that he offered to choose her photographs for "favors or something". Jefferson continues to stand firm, stating that as a favor to her future, he would pretend he did not hear her undisguised threat. Jefferson then says the conversation is officially over and suggests that Victoria return to her dorm room. Victoria tries to rescind her previous statements but fails, causing her to feel angry and embarrassed. As she leaves to head back to her dorm, she passes Max and Chloe who are both hiding behind a signboard, unaware that they have seen and overheard everything. |-|If Max blamed Jefferson= If Max blamed Jefferson If Max blamed Jefferson, Victoria will send her two SMS messages: "I thought you might be ready for the Vortex Club, but after that shit you pulled with Jefferson NO FUCKING WAY." "You're such an emo-queen that you didn't want anybody going with him to SF. You're even too much of a pussy to enter your own cliche selfies in one dumb contest. It's all about MAX. Even going to the roof was about showing off, not saving Kate. I'm going to make sure NOBODY at Blackwell is fooled by your "Woe is Max" act. Get ready." When Max prevents William Price’s death later in this episode, she creates an alternative timeline. When she “wakes” in the new timeline, she is a member of the Vortex Club and friends with Victoria, who calls her “Maxine”. Victoria, noticing Max has zoned out, asks if she is okay, only to be corrected with the "Max-never-Maxine" rule. Victoria acknowledges her error and asks if “Mad Max” is angry at her, and then offers Max to join her to smoke drugs in the girls bathroom; however, Max runs off suddenly, abandoning the Vortex Club members on the lawn. Episode Four - "Dark Room" In the alternative timeline, Victoria is friends with Max. She ends most of her texts to Max with "Love you!" and often craves for Max's attention, sending many texts in a short period of time. Max, on the other end, doesn't seem to treasure their friendship as much as Victoria does; typical "Queen-Bee" behavior. Chloe and Max discover an empty folder bearing Victoria's name in the Dark Room. Max concludes that it is highly probable that Victoria is the next victim scheduled for the illegal drugging and photography sessions in the bunker. Her connection to Jefferson as a flirtatious love interest and vulnerable student make her the ideal candidate. Victoria is found by Max in the VIP section of the End of the World Party, talking in a group along with Logan Robertson. Upon seeing Max, she tells her that this section of the party is restricted to Vortex Club members. Max tells her to "go fuck her selfie" due to her urgency to find Nathan. Victoria remarks that it is a "cute comeback", and Max continues the conversation intending to figure out where Nathan is. Max then has the option of whether or not to warn Victoria about the Dark Room. |-|Warn Victoria= Warn Victoria - Made fun of Victoria= Made fun of Victoria Max tries to warn Victoria about Nathan and to stay away from him. Victoria will imply that Max is the drama queen among the two of them. She then says that Nathan is one of her best friends and attributes Max's warning to her being jealous that Victoria might win the contest. She says that since they are at a party, she wants to get wasted, and dismisses Max. }} |-|Don't warn Victoria= Don't warn Victoria Max states that it was good talking to her, and depending on Max's conversation choices, Victoria can respond negatively by accusing Max of being jealous of her doing the things Max can't, like putting her work out there for everyone to see. Max then asks for Nathan's whereabouts, and Victoria states that she hasn't seen him at the party. Just as Max and Chloe are about to leave the party, Jefferson arrives to announce the winner of the "Everyday Heroes" contest. The response from the crowd when Victoria is declared the winner is mixed: some people jeer while others applaud. Victoria thanks Jefferson for his photography and thanks the other students for being so dedicated with their pursuit. She then dedicates the prize to Kate. Her speech ends with one last jeer from the crowd: "You suck, Victoria!" Episode Five - "Polarized" Victoria's fate in this episode depends on Max's previous decisions: whether she warned Victoria and whether Victoria believed her. |-|Victoria believed Max's warning= Victoria believed Max's warning After Max warns Victoria at the party, it is discovered that Victoria naively ran to Jefferson for help, which leads to her being drugged and tied up before waking up in the Dark Room on the floor next to Max. She will plead to Max to help her, but Max becomes absent after jumping into a photo to try and reverse the events that led to them both being there. Victoria will be murdered by Jefferson while Max is 'inside the photo'. |-|Victoria didn't believe Max's warning/Max didn't warn Victoria= Victoria didn't believe Max's warning/Max didn't warn Victoria If Max didn't warn Victoria or she didn't believe Max's warning in the last episode, Victoria won't be seen in the Dark Room and is believed to be safe. Victoria is seen once again when Max travels back in time to Jefferson's class on Monday. Victoria will express her disdain for Max after Max gives a blasé answer to Jefferson's question. Once the class finishes, Victoria will talk to Jefferson at his desk (as she did before). Max can inspect Victoria's notebook in which she wrote that "Mark Jefferson rules" but only seems to care about Max. She acknowledges her envy for Max and writes that she should "get over herself". Max approaches both of them at Jefferson's desk and tells him that they need to talk, which Victoria will rudely interject to say she is already talking with him. |-|Victoria believed Max's warning= Victoria believed Max's warning Max will say that maybe Victoria shouldn't (talk to him) and will lecture her about Kate in a non-hostile way. Victoria will be taken aback by Max's statements and turns to Jefferson to ask if he knows what Max means, but Jefferson will respond by saying he is staying out of it. Victoria is annoyed by Jefferson's response and leaves the classroom. |-|Victoria didn't believe Max's warning/Max didn't warn Victoria= Victoria didn't believe Max's warning/Max didn't warn Victoria Max will comment that she sees Victoria is kissing ass again and will lecture her about Kate in a stern way. Victoria will say, "I do not have to listen to this bullshit" before turning to her teacher to say, "Do I, Mr. Jefferson?", expecting backup. Jefferson will respond by saying that he believes she already did. Victoria is angered by Max and Jefferson and leaves the classroom. After Max enters her photo for the Everyday Heroes Contest, changes the past and ends up as the winner, Victoria's body language appears angry, and Taylor is seen comforting her. Victoria will appear again in the Dark Room section of Max's nightmare where Max's insecurities haunt her in the form of having to watch Victoria and Chloe flirt and kiss each other before her very eyes. Further on in Max's nightmare, Victoria will be sitting across from Nathan in the Two Whales diner. Her final appearance depends entirely on Max's final choice (at the end of the game): |-|Max sacrifices Chloe= Max sacrifices Chloe If Max fixes the original timeline, then Victoria will be present at the cemetery with Max, Joyce, David, Ray, Kate, Warren and Dana to mourn Chloe's burial. |-|Max sacrifices Arcadia Bay= Max sacrifices Arcadia Bay If Max sacrifices Arcadia Bay, Victoria won't be seen again. She is presumed dead in the the storm, along with the other residents of Arcadia Bay. Alternative Timeline Victoria appears slightly different in the alternative timeline; Max seems to have taken her place as the "Queen Bee" of Blackwell. In her texts, she seems concerned for Max's well being; although this could be attributed to her caring for Max as a social leader as opposed to a friend. However, she and Max seem to be close. They hang out frequently and are obviously into drugs, much like the rest of the Vortex Club in both timelines. Victoria also calls her Maxine and becomes worried when she is corrected with the "Max-never-Maxine" rule. Relationships Friends *Max Caulfield (Determinant) - Although she frequently picks on Max, if Max comforted her earlier, she reveals a more vulnerable and kind side to her, and admits her jealousy of Max, who she thinks is actually, despite her awkwardness, one of the coolest people in Blackwell for not caring what other people think. She may be appealed by their shared similarities in art and photography, and acknowledge that their personalities are more alike than it seems, and that they could get along fine if they hung out. Victoria may also admit that she really would like to hang out with her, and that she almost asked her out if Max called her photos "Avedon-esque" in episode one. Considering her own social status, she thinks it's not possible for them to be friends, but she hopes Max would get into the Vortex Club one day so that it would be less weird for them hanging out. She may also appreciate Max's warnings regarding Nathan and offer Max to text her if she needs anything. However, this leads to Victoria kidnapped into the Dark Room and eventually killed. *Taylor Christensen - They sit together in Jefferson's photography class, and next to Courtney, Taylor is not just one of the people she spends most of her time with, but also one of her closest friends. Compared to Courtney, Taylor seems to be more valued by Victoria, since they spend more time two by two without Courtney, and Victoria seeks comfort and support in Taylor after Kate's suicide attempt. Taylor obviously looks up to Victoria, always trying to impress her, and loves how she is an "evil bee-atch" (referring to her acting on Kate). Evidently, Victoria also cares a lot for Taylor, as she was there for her when her mother had back surgery. *Courtney Wagner - She is one of her closest friends, always following her around like Taylor. Despite trying her best as one of Victoria's minions in order to be popular like her, she's obviously less valued by Victoria than Taylor. *Nathan Prescott - Known as the "King and Queen" of the Vortex Club and popular long-term members, they've spent a lot of time together and became supposedly very close. Victoria states herself that Nathan is one of her best friends, though he is her seemingly only closest friendship that is based on mutual respect (evident by Taylor and Courtney considered Victoria's "minions"). A photo of both of them fooling around and several party shots, as well as a lot of exchanged emails, which can be found in Victoria's room, prove their familiarity. DONTNOD has stated that their relationship is ambiguous (insert ref), thus open for debate if it's friendship or something more. Victoria seems to know Nathan better than anyone as she states he wouldn't be what everyone believes him to be, and that nobody really knows what he's actually going through. She evidently knows about his mental problems and how his family treats him, and from that, it's evident that Nathan trusted Victoria a lot and confided his struggles to her, since she clearly was someone who listened to him and tried to support him through his hard time. Nathan, for his part, also really seems to care for Victoria. When Victoria cries after Kate's suicide (attempt) he visits her in her room possibly to comfort her given the situation. He's also seen to defend her if Max took the picture of Victoria covered in paint. Despite this, she mentions that he has been "freaking her out" lately, regardless of their friendship status, which proves that his mental state had become more unstable and although Victoria had tried to support him, she was unable to cope with his behavior. *Other Vortex Club members - TBA Enemies *Rachel Amber - They hung out together frequently in the Vortex Club. It's known that she respected her but despite her disappearance is still very resentful towards her, as she vandalized on one of her Missing Person's Posters and made negative writings about her on the girls' bathroom's walls. It's possible that this is due to Rachel having been in a (sexual) relationship with Mr. Jefferson who Victoria seems to have a crush on. *Juliet Watson - Victoria antagonizes Juliet in response to an article criticizing Victoria and exposing her for bullying at Blackwell, written by Juliet. The two already were at odds prior to the game because of thisThere is a sent email on Victoria's laptop that Max cannot read, but a subject line of "Juliet and her gazette..." is visible. and the fact that Juliet "stole" Zachary from Victoria, whom Victoria seemingly was interested in before Juliet and Zachary became a couple. As an act of revenge, Victoria mentioned to Juliet that her best friend Dana was sexting with Zachary (indicating, that on Juliet's' part, she considered Victoria a friend and even trusted her over Dana), while secretly she was sexting with him herself, trying to sabotage Juliet and Dana's friendship and Juliet and Zachary's relationship. After finding out the truth, Juliet is devastated and feels betrayed by both Zachary and Victoria in the parking lot. Though, in Episode 2, Juliet reveals she is planning revenge on Victoria. *Chloe Price - Chloe appears to know of Victoria outside of Max's interactions with her. If Max mocks Victoria (and takes her picture), Chloe will call Victoria a skank and say "karma is a bitch", indicating that she was not on good terms with her. In Episode 4, Chloe is not surprised when Victoria wins the Everyday Heroes Photo Contest through means of blackmail. *Max Caulfield (Determinant) - Victoria was jealous of Max having her own unique identity in the retro zone, Max's own popularity as well as Max's attempts to impress Mark Jefferson in class whom Victoria also has a crush on, and whom Victoria is under a lot of pressure from her family to perform well in her studies as well as to get her photo entry to win in the Everyday Heroes contest. Victoria will attempt to block Max from entering the Blackwell dormitory with her friends Taylor and Courtney and take a photo of Max to taunt and insult Max. When Victoria gets splashed with sprinkler water and wet paint after Max tampers with the sprinkler water systems and paint can handle, Max has the option to comfort or make fun of Victoria. If Max comforts Victoria, Victoria will be less hostile towards Max and will delete the photo of Max and leave Max's social media profile page and Max's room mostly untouched. Victoria will also be more likely to believe Max warning her about Nathan much later on. If Max makes fun of Victoria, Victoria will also post unflattering images of Max on her social media profile calling Max a hipster, vandalize the mirror in Max's room and ransack Max's room itself to search and get back the photo of Victoria covered in paint. Victoria will also not believe Max warning her about Nathan much later on. If Max re-arranges the photos in Victoria's room while searching for evidence to help convince Juliet to unlock the door to Dana's room, Victoria will also steal Max's box of coconut bites and vandalize the slate outside Max's room. *Mark Jefferson (Determinant) - If Max warns Victoria about Nathan, and she believes her, Victoria will go to Mark Jefferson to seek for help, but she is captured by Jefferson and is placed in the Dark Room with Max. He eventually decides to kill her as she knew too much. Romantic *Mark Jefferson - She admires him and always tries to impress him in class with her knowledge about photography. She often flirts with him, calls him by his first name, and wishes to win the Everyday Heroes Contest to spend some time alone with him in San Francisco. *Zachary Riggins - She clearly was interested in him prior to his relationship with Juliet, as she states Juliet "slutted him away from her". However, she and Zach were sexting despite him being taken. Memorable Quotes } Associated Deaths * Kate Marsh - (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) Victoria creates a website with Kate's videoPlayers can actually visit the website for Kate's video on katesvid.com. This Easter Egg was created by Square Enix. on it. This is one of the reasons for Kate's suicidal behavior. Victoria will later feel bad for what she did, and is shown crying. If Kate lives, Victoria is also apologetic, sending her a postcard. Victoria also dedicates her win in the 'Everyday Heroes' contest to Kate. Inconsistencies * Victoria's birthday is listed as August 14, 1995 on her Blackwell Student Record (which makes her 18 during the events of the game), while her social media page says that it's November 14, 1995 (which makes her 17). A lot speaks for trusting in the school record rather than Victoria's social media since it is an official document featuring her parents' signature; still, it is unclear why Victoria wouldn't use her real birth date on social media. Victoria mentions her age again in the Dark Room in Episode 5; if you successfully warned her before, she says: "I don't want to die like this! I'm only 18!" Victoria's social media page.jpg Academy Record Victoria.jpg * With Before the Storm having Victoria as a sophomore in May 2010, we are faced with the following issues: :: The August DOB starts her off as a sophomore only ''in fall 2010 but fails to put her as a senior in fall 2013 with Max ''(Life is Strange: Season 1). Victoria would have graduated earlier that year in the spring. However, the Blackwell Academy#Background extended senior year program fixes this! But she would be a freshman in Before the Storm in may 2010, not sophomore. :: The 'November DOB '''means she won’t even be attending high school in May 2010 ''(Before the Storm). It starts her off instead as a freshman in fall 2010 while also eventually situating her in DONTNOD's timeline to graduate the normal senior year in spring 2014 with Max. :: There is more evidence in support of the August DOB. Trivia *Victoria's room in the Girls' Dormitory is Room 221. *Victoria's zodiac sign is Leo or Scorpio, depending on both her dates of birth. *Victoria has 857 friends and 1126 subscribers on her social media page. *Victoria is significantly taller than Max. *She smokes cigarettes, as revealed in "Chaos Theory". *Victoria is one of the playable characters in the game, although she appears in just one scene in Max's nightmare. *Players can actually visit the website for Kate's video on katesvid.com. This Easter Egg was created by Square Enix. However, there has never been a video to watch, since it "has been removed by the user." * A close look at Victoria's phone during Kate's suicide attempt in Episode 2 shows that she wasn't only taking pictures: the red dot on the top left of the screen indicates she was actually recording the whole scene. *In Episode 3, a receipt showing the clerk's name as 'Amelia Pond' can be found in Victoria's room. This is a reference to the British time travel show . *In Episode 3, Victoria's room contains a glow in the dark figurine that is also an optional photo. It's packaging is located in her trash can and contains a hidden reference that is only revealed through an understanding of English and Chinese. On the front, the only completely legibleThere is a completely illegible word in Japanese hiragana at the top of the packaging. The partially illegible Japanese katakana at the bottom of the packaging, ヌー(?)コス (?)ko-su, could mean "new (?) costume", as コス is "costume". This would make sense on the packaging of a figurine. words are: My, Bluberry, and 之夜之 is an old Japanese kanji possessive particle that the hiragana particle の now replaces in this modern day. But 之 is still used as a possessive article in Chinese. It acts as both "apostrophe s" and "of" in English. 夜 is the Chinese character that means "night". This translates to My Bluberry('s) Night and is believed to be a reference to the film - a product of France and China. Perhaps a member of Dontnod's team is a fan of this film... *If you warned Victoria successfully in Episode 4 and she got kidnapped by Jefferson, Max will find Victoria's bracelet on a shelf in the dark room after David saved her. Max comments on it, "I bet Jefferson was going to use that to frame Nathan..." *It is possible that the name "Victoria Chase" was chosen as a nod towards Joss Whedon, given that Victoria has the same name as and fills an equivalent role to character Cordelia Chase from . According to that, the car with the license plate "BFFVMPRSLR" could be hers. *In Episode 1, if Max comforted Victoria on the steps to the dormitory, she can check Victoria's laptop to see a nice photograph that Victoria uploaded of the Blackwell campus (instead of the humiliating photo she had taken of Max). Older game files reveal that this photograph may have been given the title of "Endless Day".This title is no longer present from the Episode 5 game patch onwards. Notes References es:Victoria Chase ru:Виктория Чейз fr:Victoria Chase pl:Victoria Chase de:Victoria Chase Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Characters Category:Episode 5: Polarized Characters Category:Dark Room Conspiracy Category:Vortex Club Members Category:Major Characters Category:Alternative Timeline Characters Category:Dark Room Victims Category:Determinant Category:Characters (Season 1) Category:Female Characters (Season 1)